


烛火中起舞

by a306969940



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a306969940/pseuds/a306969940
Summary: Lofter @LOOKINglass“我爱你。这没有结果。但我必须爱。”
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 9





	烛火中起舞

这间屋子很大，安娜想正是因为这样，她们才会被这阵空荡逼进一个角落，逼进灯下的一张餐桌。贫苦的日子离她们很远，但不知道为什么她总是会想起画面里挤在一起的吃土豆的人。“吃”这个词在她们清减的生活中很奇怪。没人做饭，因为姐妹俩都不会。安娜顶多就是把丸子和通心粉倒进锅里，过一会儿再捞起来罢了，艾莎并不挑剔，因为无论是什么东西摆在面前，她用叉子捅两下就作罢了，一视同仁。安娜经常会问自己这样的家庭气氛是否正常。她们家从来就没有节日，没有祷词，也从不互表爱意和祝福。这在外人眼里看来一点也不惊讶，众所周知艾莎·艾雷德尔是个冰冷的人，从不对她的邻居微笑，也从不让社区的人进家门。除了警察那次，他们来调查一个走失的孩子，艾莎却把他们拒之门外，事情恶化，搜查令批了下来，然后她们家的门被破开——除了一个眼神呆滞，跪在地上，张大着嘴发呆的金发女子就什么也没有发现。随后他们以滥用药物对她进行了处罚。远在奥斯陆的安娜马上调离职位，回了阿伦戴尔。她所做的一切似乎都是想离这个小镇，离她们家空荡的阴森大宅，离她冰冷而捉摸不透的姐姐越远越好。现在一切都回到了原点。她告诉艾莎这很任性。艾莎捂着耳朵摇头。“不这样我写不出东西。”艾莎找借口。安娜问她写了什么。她突然想起来自己从来没有读过姐姐写的故事。她在艾莎喜欢看的地狱神探漫画中翻出几张吐出舌头的白色票据。数目可观的支票，她没有去把自己的稿费兑出来，因为她不需要。这点让安娜有些小嫉妒，在奥斯陆她得加班，喝咖啡喝到倒胃口，在雪地里把自己的腿拔出来，才能跑到震撼人心的刑事案件新闻。而这个姐姐，家族的长女，拿着所有的遗产和一大笔可观的保险金就能躺在壁炉面前安心地昏昏欲睡，度过挪威每一个难挨寒冬。安娜忍不住猜想这样老气横秋的人曾经是否拥有过青春之爱。从这种角度上，她又怜悯独身的艾莎。她放任自流，沉湎于酒精、尼古丁和处方药之中，是不是想用这丝任性吸引父母，吸引妹妹的注意？父母早就因为事故死亡，艾莎不向意外保险金寻求怜悯。也许她只是需要安娜的一点点爱。那就给她吧，安娜想。  
“你在写什么？”安娜的眼睛离开笔记本电脑的屏幕，灯影下的艾莎在补色反应中脸色越发温暖。她没有回答安娜，笔尖摩挲纸张的声音很舒缓，似乎是在按摩安娜的头皮。她能听见北风敲打窗户的声音。安娜盯着低着头的艾莎，雕刻她面容的人有双满溢着神性的手，她张开双臂，圣子就要沉睡进她的臂弯，而她会微笑着，带着甜美的姿态看她的珍宝——她面前的稿纸，她的故事。安娜想那目光轮不到自己领受，即使奉上关怀。也许她有她自己的故事就够了。艾莎停了下来，对某些词句拿捏不准。她叹了口气，然后站到灶台旁边，安娜盯着她在灯下的影子在自己身边跳动。她的步伐很轻盈，因为艾莎本有可能作为芭蕾舞者走出这个小镇。但她没有，她的脚踝有些问题。医生说能在那场车祸中活着就是个奇迹，所谓伤痛在换来的生命面前似乎也值得。活着也许就是不断失去，从孩童的无限可能中不断失去，只剩下苟且偷生一条路可走。艾莎没有前路，只有未打开的油烟机和漆黑灶台，她的背影扑进了大团白色浓烟，似乎一头栽进云朵。她把用来点炉子的火柴点香烟，安娜为了帮助她戒烟把她的打火机丢掉了。她听见艾莎的手指骨节猛压灶台，发出的喀吱声。她焦躁不安，因为那灵感突然抛弃了她，拒绝在艾莎脑袋里温存。  
“你答应过我的，不能抽烟。”安娜转过来，手臂压着椅背。艾莎把身体倚在台子上，拿香烟的手往角落里的咖啡机靠近：她害怕安娜跳起来抢她手上的烟，然后蛮横地丢在水槽里，那通常使她头痛。  
“它消失了……我的感觉。”她的金发垂在面前，在深陷的眼眶中投进黯淡的阴影。于是她在烟雾中闭起眼，不去看自己的颓丧样子。北风不断捶打着屋子的四壁，她们头顶上的吊灯摇晃，与艾莎颤抖的睫毛一同摇晃。  
“你非得做点伤害自己的事情才能写出东西吗？”安娜没有控制自己的音量。  
“谁说我们没有在伤害自己中获得快乐呢？”艾莎眉尖翘起，无意识地痉挛一阵。那样子怎么看都不像是愉悦。所以她皱着眉又吸了一口，随之紧缩的腮帮从她原本就消瘦的脸颊中陷进去，然后在虚幻的烟雾中逐渐圆满。  
“你伤害到的身边的人，他们并不会觉得快乐，还要为你的行为买单。这很任性，艾莎。你任性极了。”  
为了缓解脚踝疼痛，医生为艾莎开出了处方药，仔细地嘱咐了剂量，但是没有监护人的她在让人头晕目眩的疼痛中只想快点结束这一切。她吃了很多，很多次这种让人上瘾的药品。这给她灵魂出窍的感觉，她不受光刺激而过分张大的如同死人般的黑暗瞳孔中倒映出星空，一个没有腿脚，没有肉身也能畅游的自由世界。不需要摆动四肢就能凭借零重力游泳。在无力瘫倒的，仰面朝天的时候看到的固定景色，屋檐外列队的冲天冰锥，真如纳博科夫所说的“如同在夕阳下燃烧的管风琴”。她在过度保护中终于感受到了空旷和自由，冰雪在其中是最美的东西。她写的东西十有八九和寒冷有关。  
如果我们不能在一起，那就选择离开吧。她之前是这么说的。然后安娜一声不吭地拖出早就打包好的行李箱，跳上火车就去往了奥斯陆。艾莎没想明白她为什么要回来，她的生活已经不需要安娜了。有的人仅仅靠一些美好的回忆和幻想就能爱下去，活下去。艾莎编出那并不存在的爱情故事，在一个荒谬的世间她化身男子爱上一个勇敢似火的红发女孩，即使经历过重重磨难发现他的爱人是自己的亲妹妹，却仍然没有放弃。读者们喜欢这种剧情，编辑说主角换成吸血鬼会更加畅销。艾莎拒绝了。她的化身就像康斯坦丁那样会使用魔法，冰雪的魔法，在遇上红发女孩之前终日与香烟烈酒作伴，把自己的能力当作禁忌讳莫如深，直到他需要保护她……但她会厌倦这种名为冒险实则危机四伏、颠沛流离的生活。艾莎早就该想到。他伤害了她。艾莎伤害了安娜。  
她沉默了好一阵，安娜知道她只是装作忏悔而已。人们总是会一遍遍重复自己的错误。至少她在艾莎的迷茫双眼中看不到一丝悔改的意思。事实上那双眼睛很忧伤，因为它们本就是蓝色。安娜会因为这股忧伤而感到痛苦。人的本性就是趋利避害，她不想要这阵痛苦，这无可厚非。她爱冬日的温暖阳光胜过冰雪。是时候告诉艾莎她已经忍受够了。  
“艾莎，我这次回来不只是为了照看你。你的事情我已经和阿尔萨克医生说过了，他会帮助你治疗心理状况。”  
“什么？心理医生？我不需要，安娜……这是误解。”她开始为第三者插足进她们的生活感到惶恐。  
“我不可能一直照看着你。我们都有彼此的生活，不是吗？”  
“话是这么说，不过医生就免了吧——”  
“艾莎。我和别人订婚了。我这次回来是要在我和克里斯托弗的故乡完成婚礼，然后我们就得回奥斯陆。”她撒了谎，他们的计划中原本没有奥斯陆的部分。安娜在报复她。  
“我知道了。”  
艾莎的反应并不大。她一声不吭地离开餐桌，把还在烧着的香烟放在了水槽边。那就选择离开吧。她拉开了自己的衣柜，在最角落里找到了药片，还有一瓶雪莉酒。她准备在自己的故事写完的那天用的，到那个时候她就用完了自己对安娜的最后一丝幻想，用完了最后一点爱，用完了活着的意义。她可以堂堂正正地与逝去的爱一同离开了，那一定会是阳光明媚的一天，她猜想。只不过阿伦戴尔的漫长冬日还没有过完，她就得知了将要在严冬中举行的婚礼，然后随着他们交换戒指，她气若游丝的爱被套进去严丝合缝的定做婚戒一下子勒死。也许还是不要看到结局为妙。他和她的结局，艾莎和安娜各自的结局。她先打开酒瓶，喝下点酒润润嗓子，才好一口气把药片全都吞进去。灯给关上了，她没有在意，在漆黑的夜中什么也看不见，就好像她即将送给自己的死亡。  
“艾莎！”安娜大声喊着她的名字，她举到嘴边的药瓶放了下来。  
“什么？”  
“停电了。”餐桌上唯一还亮着的就是安娜的笔记本电脑。她不喜欢它放出的冷光。“你知道蜡烛在哪吗？”  
“橱柜里，最左边那个。下面。”她想等到安娜解决了目前这个问题再去死也不迟。  
“哪儿？黑得要命，我根本找不到，还是你来吧！”她拿着手机照明，无济于事。索性收到口袋里。摸黑行走对于艾莎来说不是难事，尽管什么也看不见，她单单依靠着步数就能规避开餐桌和椅子避免撞上它们，找到存放蜡烛的橱柜，抓出一把，交到还没弄明白情况，试图给艾莎照明却不知道照在哪里的安娜的手中。  
“哦，好极了，火柴呢？”  
艾莎打开了洗碗机，正当安娜不知道她要干什么的时候，火星迸发，像是黑暗世界中爆炸的奇点，却没有扩散，渐渐组成了火苗的流动轮廓。艾莎把蜡烛头伸过去，火苗变得更大，她就把它们分开：那是相拥在一起不分你我的火苗，散开之后成了两朵。火光是黑暗中的希望。安娜看着为她带来火光的冰冷女人，她无论什么时候看起来都尤为温暖。艾莎有一张骗人的脸，骗安娜去爱她，然后她开始折磨自己，爱就变成了痛。滚烫的蜡滴下，她把蜡烛底部粘在了茶碟里。一个简易的烛台。无孔不入的北风吹着，烛火止不住地摇晃、明灭，如此反复。安娜手忙脚乱地借火点燃其他蜡烛，把它们布置在餐桌附近。她没有想到去点亮其他的区域，因为没有什么必要，它们自始至终都是空荡的。她们在朦胧的烛火中站着，举着烛台的艾莎没有坐下，而安娜不坐下只是不想示弱。在沉默中她们只能对望，彼此都要认识到她们将会是最后一次见面，这是她们拥有对方的最后一夜。这个地方会在她们分开的人生之后因为遗忘和抛弃的原因相继死亡。没有任何体面的告别吗，艾莎，真的没有吗？安娜去奥斯陆的晚上用即怨恨又期待的眼神望她，其中没有诞生出佼佼者，在艾莎令人失望的沉默中扭打成一团，最终变成了哀伤。  
在朦胧的烛火中，两人都看见了对方眼中的泪光。  
安娜把头转过去。一瓶开了的白兰地放在台子上。她身上也有强烈的酒气，艾莎却什么也没有感知到。她一直都和艾莎有同样的感觉，但艾莎从来就不知道。她在这一瞬间为互相的不理解感到绝望，拿起安娜喝过的酒，把另一半倒进自己的喉咙，气势如同要和朱丽叶一同赴死的罗密欧。一股只会出现在戏剧中的狂热突然席卷了她，或者仅仅是酒精的作用，但在这时已经无关紧要。  
她一把拉住安娜的手，两个醉醺醺的人一头闯进了房屋黑暗而广阔的另一端。安娜不能牵起她转一个华丽的圈，于是她暂时放开，举着烛台的女人旋转着，在疯狂颤抖的烛光中舞蹈，在将熄未熄之际缓慢停滞，伸展肢体。破碎的火光逐渐恢复，她静止的裙摆像是被压下去的风箱。接着鼓了起来，她在灵光乍现之间转身，接着微微腾空，踢出脚步，优雅前进。她在落地时一定感受到了剧痛，安娜看见她趔趄了一下。但她不在乎以后的日子是否还能走路。没有以后的日子了。她试着再次跳起，脚腕诡异地扭曲，安娜惊叫着冲上去抱住她，好在艾莎紧紧抓着烛台，蜡烛没有因为这阵动静熄灭，一滴溅出来的蜡滴在了艾莎的手背上。感受到灼烫的她，另一只手不自觉地抓进安娜背部的肌肤。  
“不要这样……艾莎。你跳不了。”尽管看不见她的脸，安娜的肩头轻轻颤抖着。她在啜泣。“你为什么总是在伤害自己呢？”  
“有些事情就是这样的。明知道做不了还是得做。她必须做。”她的声音像是海浪拍打上来的泡沫。安娜感觉艾莎濡湿的嘴唇贴上了她的耳朵，海浪离她更近，更潮湿，也更温暖。“明知道爱不了还是得爱。她想模仿亲情，但很明显模仿地很拙劣，没有办法，她这人就是冷冰冰的。”艾莎无奈地嗤笑着，鼻息让安娜的耳朵发红。“我看见了那个世界，一个全是由大冰块组成的世界，它看起来真的好美。那里冷的什么都可以冻住。天上劈下闪电，雷光撕开乌云的一瞬间就被冻结，整根整根地往地上砸，每一片碎块都能引起一次雷暴。什么东西都可以冻住，任何事物，任何人……这烛火，还有烛火的光也会被冻结。甚至是时间也会被冻结。在同一个时代，只要穿越过冰原，我们就能找到在历史中失去的东西，被遗忘之物……爱我们的父母在冰块中从未离我们远去。我爱的小女孩也在那里等我。我明白都是我的错，我让这一切无可挽回，但只要穿越过冰原，我就能找到失去之物。”  
“但很久之后我才能适应它并不存在的事实。为什么人总是会为不切实际的幻想着迷？他们难道也有某些不可告人的欲望亟待一个荒诞的梦境帮他们实现？也许他们明知道自己追求的东西最终会迎来幻灭。这必然失败。但他们必须去做。”  
“我爱你。这没有结果。但我必须爱。”  
艾莎本该说出的豪言壮语早就被安娜抢先一步。在恍惚之中，安娜亲吻了她。她在艾莎的唇齿间品尝到酒液的味道和烟草的涩味。此时的艾莎像个瞬间没了主意的小女孩，只能任由安娜摆弄。她们在默契的步调中轻轻转圈，似乎是一场华尔兹，她们共同端起烛台，另一只手轻扶对方的腰肢和肩膀。安娜哼起圆舞曲，艾莎在这场过家家般的舞蹈中笑了。她笑的很美，安娜的舞步也很稳，她照顾着艾莎的脚踝，节奏轻柔而克制。火苗晃动，却再没有熄灭的迹象，似乎她们手臂末端挂着的是一颗小太阳。漫天的星辰就是成千上万个小的太阳。她想成为照亮艾莎冰锥的赤红夕阳。她偷偷读过姐姐喜欢的书，想要离她更近一点，这一句被她勾画，勾进了安娜的小脑袋里。此后安娜所做的一切都是为了靠她更近，但艾莎沉湎于药品和幻想，没有勇气接受现实，以至于忽略身边的事物。艾莎忽略了她的爱。她跑到很远的地方，希望不再想她，不再因为爱她而感到痛心，不想把感情投入到毫无回报的事物中去。但她必须爱。没有人说得清楚为了什么。听说艾莎出了事情她就马上丢下奥斯陆的工作赶回来，抛下了筹划婚礼的克里斯托弗。如果能让艾莎伤心的话，那么嫁给谁似乎都是一样的。这就是她不亚于艾莎的恶劣之处。这何尝又不是拿自己的婚姻出气，伤害自己，伤害身边的克里斯托弗呢？她也笑了起来，因为她和艾莎自始至终都是同一种人。如果命运这种东西存在的话，她们就是天造地设的一对，活着的意义只为互相消磨。她们一圈又一圈地转着，世界往相同的方向更快飞去，比起达到逃逸速度而飞离地球，她们更像是旋入地心。她们的心脏要在地心里融为一体，在闪亮的熔岩中泵动不息。  
灯亮了。她们在一大片光明中相继摔倒在地，身边的世界仍旧在飞速地旋转，扑倒的烛火却不随着旋转的任一事物摇晃，静默地爬上她们紧握在一起的手。她们心知肚明，这就是她们共同的结尾。


End file.
